Various types of flexible circuit members are, of course, well known in the art. Typically, such circuits include a dielectric (e.g., polyimide) substrate including therein and/or thereon conductive elements (e.g., copper wiring, patterned copper circuitry, etc.). A particular example of such a circuit member of more recent vintage is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,803 (Albrechta et al), which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The member as defined in this patent includes the aforementioned dielectric substrate and includes thereon electrically conductive circuit pads and connecting circuit lines. As defined, one particular use for such a structure is to provide thin, flexible support for an electronic device to provide electrical connection between a magnetic head and disk drive as used in computer processors. The member makes it possible to locate the magnetic head relatively close to the disk drive, while avoiding possible damage to the head as a result of the spinning of the disk. The structure as defined includes a stainless steel foil member for providing flexibility and spring action, this foil having a layer of polymeric material (polyimide) thereon with the appropriate circuit pads and circuit lines located on the polymeric material. Various techniques are defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,803 for making this circuit member.
As will be defined herein, the method of the instant invention is particularly suited for making flexible circuits such as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,303, which circuit members, as defined, assure both a flexible interconnection within the electronic component utilizing same in addition to a flexible connecting member of desired structural integrity able to withstand rapid, repeated movements thereof during component operation.
It is believed that a method for making a flexible circuit member as taught herein would constitute a significant advancement in the art.